The Good The Bad and The Girl Stuck In The Middle
by Laurenreynoldsisnotdead
Summary: Alternative Ending to "Lauren" Doyle takes Emily captive and the team tries to find her. Eventual M/P Also lots of JJ because she's awesome...sorry suck at summaries REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Emily POV:

"He's alive?" I heard Ian ask.

"Just because I held a gun to him, doesn't mean I killed him. I only had to make you and the North Koreans believe he was dead," I explained.

I only had to stall him for a little longer. Just until the team got there. Ian was silent. In a deadly way. I looked up at him and something changed. His glacier-blue eyes were now soft along with his expression. I sighed. This couldn't be good. Next thing I knew, he had me off the ground, both arms wrapped around me a little to tightly. Suddenly, I felt dizzy. My guess was that I probably had a concussion. And getting kicked in the stomach probably hadn't helped. The room was spinning and he was walking way to quickly. "It's okay, Lauren," he whispered in my ear, "we're gonna be a family again, love." Shit! Shit! Shit! I thought. The shock of Declan not being dead had forced him into a dellusion. And I knew exactly what that meant-I had to play along. If I didn't, there was no doubt in my mind he would kill me, and probably go on a spree. So, I continued to drag my feet and the last thing I remember before passing out is getting into a black car.

AN: I know its short, but the next chapters will be longer. I'll try to update at least once a week. Please leave feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Derek POV

I heard Hotch giving commands and assigning people positions, but I didn't bother to stick around and listen. I had to find her. That's all I could think about. Finding her. Saving her. I ran through the warehouse as fast as I could, gun out in front of me and calling her name. I came to a room and looked around. There was wooden chair in the center and some kind of weird machine in the corner. I didn't even know what it was, but I swore as soon as I got my hands on that son of a bitch... But I couldn't think about him right now. Emily was my priority. I rushed out and began clearing the rest of the warehouse. I came to the very last room. It was identical to the one in the photo of Declan's "death." No Prentiss. No Doyle. They were gone. Vanished. "Morgan! Emily!" I heard Reid call. Once he entered the room, he was silent. The only sounds audible were his footsteps behind me and the buzzing of the industrial size lights. "She's not here, Reid," was all I could say. "Wh-what?" He stammered, "but we profiled-" "I know. It looks like there was a struggle, but they're not here anymore," I explained, still looking straight ahead. "Do you think she's-" Reid couldn't finish the thought, and I admit that I was glad he didn't. We couldn't afford to think like that. The Emily prentiss I knew was strong. She was a fighter. She was stubborn. And she wouldn't let Ian Doyle win.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the bullpen of the Boston Field Office and starred at the phone impatiently, waiting for the call. The call from Hotch saying that they found her and that Doyle was in custody. Or dead. And that's all I could think about. Until my trance was interrupted by Penelope. "Oh my gosh, JJ! What if she's hurt? What if she has PTSD? What if she wants to leave the BAU? What if she's never the same? What if she has to stay in the hospital for months?" She paused for a moment. "JJ, what if she's already-" "Garcia!" I said it a little more harshly, and loudly than I had intended, but I couldn't even..."I'm sorry," she said a little more softer than the tone of her previous rant. "It's just...we can't let this sick puppy tear apart our family." "And he won't," I said, trying to convince myself more than her. Then, I saw them enter one by one through the glass doors. Morgan was first and he angrily stomped past us. Next was Reid and Seaver, but they weren't angry, just gloomy. Finally, I saw Hotch and Rossi. "What happened?" Demanded Garcia as soon as they reached us. "We cleared the warehouse. There was evidence of Doyle holding Prentiss captive there, but they were gone," Hotch answered. My heart sank. I couldn't even form a sentence nor an emotion to describe how I felt. "Wh-what?" I heard Penelope ask with tears in her eyes and a tone so low and broken that it was barely audible. "We have agents checking the surrounding area, but there is no sign of Prentiss or Doyle" Rossi added. "Okay," Garcia said, her tears beginning to smear her make-up. "I'm gonna go check on my babies." She walked away. I looked at Hotch and Rossi. "So whats the plan?" I finally asked.

"I'm gonna go make sure she doesn't make thing any worse for her babies," Rossi said with a weak smile before also walking away.

"Aaron," I practically begged; I could feel years begin to burn my eyes.

"JJ, you know the odds," he said. "I miss her too, but Doyle took her there for one reason. He won't keep her alive if he doesn't need her."

"I know, but we can't just give up on her, Hotch," I said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" He asked, a little more force in his voice probably because of all the stress. "Strauss won't let us keep investigating forever and eventually you'll have to go back to the State department."

I scoffed slightly. State Department...

"Well can we at least try for as long as we can?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, his voice returning to its normal calm.

AN: Okay little bit of Jotch in there because I had to...anyhow thanks for the reviews and feedback so far you guys are amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, we were in the back seat of a car. Ian was just starring at me; I'm sure he meant no harm, but it was kinda creepy. "Love, we have a problem," he finally said. "We can't find Declan." I sighed. "He's in a small town in Indiana," I said. I knew Ian would find him with or without me. Besides, at least with me around, the poor kid had some sort of a chance. For the rest of the ride, Ian held my hand so tightly, I actually thought it may be broken as if he thought I were going to disappear forever, which was understandable for obvious reasons. Still, it made me a bit uneasy. So, I did the one thing I could. The one thing I knew I would have to do the entire time I played house with Ian. The thing I did when I was undercover. When it became too much for Emily. I let Lauren take over. Lauren loved Ian. Emily didn't. It was about six hours before we came to the town of Auburn, Indiana. Louise and Declan lived on a quiet street, and fortunately, or unfortunately there was enough distance between houses that no one heard or saw anything.

**AN: Okay so yeah that's chapter four :) Hope you like it! Reviews are amazing (:**


	5. Chapter 5

JJ POV:

It had been fourteen hours and everyone was getting antsy. There was still no sign of either of them. Garcia got her hands on some of Doyle's aliases, but he hadn't used them in years. She was right; we could let him tear us apart, but he kind of already was. Derek and Hotch had been arguing for twenty minutes. I had managed to block them out, but I ended up listening in anyway. "I need to be out there looking for her, Hotch!" Morgan repeated for probably the tenth time. "Morgan, that won't help. Besides, I don't think any of us need to be in the field," Hotch countered. "What are you saying, Hotch? You don't trust us? You don't think we can do our jobs?" Morgan asked. Trust had always been a touchy subject for Derek, but right now... "Morgan, our first instinct would be to shoot! Like Strauss isn't already gonna be on my ass; last thing we need is for someone to screw up!" Hotch said. "Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing! What if shes still out there? We can't just sit here and wait for a body to show up!" Derek exclaimed, getting louder with each sentence. Then, it hit me. "What about Declan?" I asked. "I mean if I thought Henry was dead and found out he wasn't my first move would be to find him." "Do you think Prentiss told Doyle where Declan is?" Hotch asked. Derek and I both raised our eyebrows. "Right," Hotch continued, "JJ, work with Garcia and try to find anything that could point to Declan's location. Check Prentiss' financial records, phone records, everything." "Hotch, are you asking me to profile Emily?" I asked. "I am," he answered after a pause.

**AN: Hi :) thanks for reading! So I know I kinda update a lot but it's only because I already wrote this fanfic and all lol so I hope it's okay (: Reviews make my day **


	6. Chapter 6

PENELOPE POV

I sat in my lair, reading some of my old texts from Emily and flipping through the pictures from our last ladies' night. I tried to keep the tears in, but I just couldn't imagine living without my salsa-dancing, ass-kicking, raven-haired beauty. I could just hear her sarcastic tone echoing in my head. I could also hear someone knocking on my door.

"Hey, Garcia?" I heard JJ ask.

"Hey, Jayje," I said quietly. "Find anything?"

"No," she answered, "but I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Of course," I answered. "Penelope Garcia, mistress of all things technological at your service," I said, trying to perk up at least a little bit.

She cracked a small smile. "Hotch wanted us to go through some of Em's stuff and see if we can find anything about Declan's location," she said.

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean 'Em's stuff?'"

"Finances, phone records, anything pointing to where Declan could be. Emily probably visited him as much as possible so find out where she may have gone. Basically, look for anything that sticks out," she explained.

"JJ..." I said.

"I don't like it either," she said, "Just remember that we're doing it for her, and Declan."

I sighed. I knew she was right. It's just Emily was always so...private. It didn't feel right. Plus it made her a victim and Emily Prentiss was not a victim.

"O-okay," I finally said. "Just give me some time."

"Of course," she replied, offering me a small smile, but I knew it wasn't a real smile.

I hadn't seen one of those since Emily disappeared...and I had a feeling that wouldn't change.

**AN: Look at that unlike most of the other chapters this one has actual paragraphs **

**anyhow I know it's kinda boring right now but hopefully it will get better...reviews? Pwease? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

EMILY POV

Before I knew it, we were on a private jet. Declan was shy at first, but it didn't take him long to warm-up to Ian. I was happy to fade into the background while the two got reaqquainted. I only occasionally added a laugh or smile to the conversation. About three hours into the flight, I began blocking them out and starring out the window, losing myself in my thoughts. My thinking wasn't really about anything in particular until on thought ran through my mind. A thought that sent small shivers down my spine.

The team. Were they okay? Were they still looking for me? Were they gonna find me? Save me? But the better question was: Did I want them to find me? Declan and I were in no real immediate danger. And, most importantly, Declan had his dad back.

**AN: Okay so sorry I have neglected this story and my other one for over a month. I'm gonna try to get better at that lol. Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

DEREK POV

I paced. That's all I did. Hotch wouldn't let me do anything else and I couldn't think about anything but Emily. Actually, that's a lie; I also thought about Doyle and what I was gonna do to him when I found him.

"Derek! Derek! Derek!" Garcia squeeled as she came running in, her arms to the sides to keep her balance on her heels.

"Not now, Garcia," I growled. I was not in the mood for some lecture on being "optimistic." I scoffed; what was that supposed to even mean. Optimistic?

"I found her!" Garcia said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Okay, so I didn't find her, but I did find Declan," she reiterated.

Before she even finished, I walked past her and made my way to her office.

"O-okay," I heard her say as she tried to catch up with me. Once we got to the office, she began explaining. "Okay, so the first thing I did was see if Em had bought a bunch of plane tickets to the same place. Of course, I came up empty because Emily would've covered her tracks like way better than that-"

"Garcia!" I snapped; I needed her to get to the point.

"Right, okay, so I switched directions and ran Emily's phone records and apparently, our super spy made a lot of calls to disposable phones in Central Indiana. Only, never the same one twice. So I ran each of the phones and guess who then only number they ever called was?"She continued.

"Emily," I concluded.

"Exactly. So I pinpointed all of their locations and they were never in the same place, but there's a neighborhood in Auburn and it's like right smack dab in the middle of all of the cell towers. I ran the names of all of the residents and found a Declan and Louise Jones, and the address has already been sent to all of my precious crime fighters," she finished.

I kissed her forehead before leaving. "You're the best, baby girl."

"I know. Now go find this asshat and get our E back," she retorted.

"Hotch," I said as I approached him, Rossi, and JJ. "Garcia found Declan."

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Asked JJ.

"He's in Auburn, Indiana, and, as far as we know, he's fine," I answered.

"Well, let's go," said JJ.

"Wait," said Hotch, "we need a plan."

"Hotch is right," added Rossi. "Once Doyle gets the kid, he's gonna leave the country, and we'll never see either of them again."

"So, we leave now and wait him out. Then, we surprise him," proposed JJ.

"And then what? We shoot?" Asked Hotch.

"No, not until we find Emily," I answered.

Hotch sighed. "Okay, but I hope you all remember whatever happens, it reflects on this whole team."

"I'll get Spence and Ashley," JJ said.

"Thank you," I said to Hotch.

"You're not the only one who needs her back here," Hotch said.


	9. Chapter 9

DEREK POV

"Louise Jones! FBI! Open up!" I called after banging on the door. I looked to JJ and Reid before kicking the door down. We all went our seperate ways and I continued into the back room and up the wooden stairs. The second story was completely dark and all of the doors were shut. I entered the first room. The walls were dark blue and there was a wooden bed in the center with a bed set matching the walls. There was a tv against the opposite wall with a gaming system. And lacrose sticks were against the corner. This had to have been Declan's room. I made my way across the hallway and through the next door. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a body. Louise. The cause of the death was obvious. One quick and efficient blow to the head, execution style. I holstered my gun and angrily punched the nearest wall.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"Morgan!" The sound of Reid's voice was paired with the banging of him and JJ running up the stairs.

"Are you okay? Did you find him?" Yelled JJ. When they entered the room, they both froze, petrified looks covering their faces.

"D-did you find Declan?" Reid asked.

"There's no sign of him," I answered as I brushed past both of them.

Right now I wished I was anything but a profiler. Because being a profiler meant I knew Doyle's pathology. That I knew the odds. But even though I am a profiler, I'm also Emily's friend, and as her friend, I knew that that woman had a habit of beating the odds. And that's what gave me hope.

"What happened in there?" Hotch asked once I was outside and standing by him and Rossi.

"Louise is dead, but there's no sign of Declan, or Emily," I answered.

Hotch looked away for a second, "Do you think it was Doyle?"

"She was killed efficiently, which is consistent with a group mercenaries," I said.

"Meaning Doyle's probably long gone," concluded Rossi.

"So what do we do now?" Asked JJ and she and read approached us.

"What do you think? We keep tabs on Doyle, his aliases, and his contacts," I answered a little more sharply than intended.

Hotch shook his head, "Doyle's probably already left the country, and unfortunately we don't have the authority nor the resources to launch an international investigation."

"So what? We just pretend this didn't happen?" I snapped.

"I don't think so..." said Rossi. "We profiled that people are disposable to Doyle, right? So why haven't we found a body? Even if he didn't kill her in Boston, Prentiss serves no purpose to him. So why not leave her here with Louise?"

"We're missing something," said Hotch.

Rossi nodded.

"Do you think she's still alive?" I asked, trying to hide the desperation in my voice, to no avail.

"Morgan, can I talk to you?" Hotch asked, walking away from the group.

I reluctantly followed.

"Hotch, I don't need a lecture-" I began.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Because, if not-"

"Okay?" I asked, "What the hell do you mean 'am I okay?' Emily is gone and it seems like I'm the only one who's trying to help her!"

"Morgan, I know this is hard on you, but it's hard on the rest of us," Hotch said.

"No, Hotch! You don't get it!" I argued. "I-I was mad at her!" I felt my voice soften and crack towards the end of the sentence, but I kept going, "I was mad at her. I blamed her. I thought she didn't trust us. But she did. And I know that. But I need her to know that."

Hotch looked at me sympathetically. "She does."

**Okay I think this is the longest chapter I've written lol wow**

**Anyhow one of the things I thought about when I wrote this chapter was how I portrayed Morgan. I'm not sure if I'm...doing it right to be honest. Do you guys think I'm being too dramatic or anything? Please let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Okay so that's chapter ten! Please review :-) (which you guys are really good at by the way I've been like overwhelmed lol thank you so much)**

EMILY POV

The next month flew by. Declan had started school and was already making friends. And Ian, Ian was surprisingly...perfect. Almost too perfect. He spent practically every waking moment with Declan, from helping him with homework to playing outside to watching sports.

"Lauren! Lauren!" Declan squeeled as he ran up the stairs to the railing where I was standing. "Look what dad got me!" He continued, holding up a box that contained what I assumed was a new X-box.

"Oh my God! Thats so cool, buddy! But I hoped you're ready to get your butt kicked in Call of Duty," I said, winking at him.

He laughted, "I'm gonna go get it set up!" He said as he ran down the stairs, almost knocking Ian down. Ian only laughed as he continued up the stairs. Once he reached me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I lay my head on his shoulder. We just stood there, watching Declan before Ian finally spoke up.

"I still think it's a good idea," he said. I looked up at him curiously.

"More kids," he clarified.

"Ian," I said warningly, pulling away from him. I knew exactly where this was going, and it wasn't gonna end well.

"I don't understand," he said, I could practically feel his blood beginning to boil. "You'll raise my son, but you refuse to give me children of our own!"

"Ian, I-I can't," I said.

"You can't, Lauren, really?" He asked. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, what I wanna know is why you're so caught up on this! Besides you wouldn't even claim Declan as your own so why the hell would you want more kids?" I retorted.

He stares at me for a moment, but then we realized Declan was watching us. A deadly silence fell over us like a thick fog until Ian stomped away, slamming the door behind him. I sighed.

There was more than just the fact that I was kinda being held captive and Ian didn't even realize it that prompted me to say no. I had a secret


	11. Chapter 11

JJ POV

We continued investigating, but of course we came up empty. Matter of fact, Hotch and I were in his office looking through some of Doyle's old contacts to see if we could find anyone who might have helped him leave the country when Strauss came in and plopped a pile of files on Hotch's desk.

"What are these?" He asked.

"New cases," she answered simply.

"What?" I asked, "we're not done with this one yet!"

"There are other cases, ones with evidence and bodies," she explained, not leaving room for argument. "We're also holding interviews for Agent Prentiss' replacement."

"Replacement?" I repeated in disbelief. "We haven't even found her yet."

"The bureau sees this as an opurtunity to make some much needed changes to the BAU. We have many people waiting to get in, and this gives them a chance to prove themselves."

"All due respect, ma'am, but this is not a training exercise. We need an experianced profiler and agent," Hotch finally said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You're not a profiler," Strauss said.

"My position as media liaison required a lot more profiling than you think. I know protocol. I know this team, and I know what they need. I also know that bringing in an outsider at a time like this would be a mistake," I said.

"You have other duties at the state department," she countered.

"I'm not needed there; I'm needed here," I gritted through my teeth, trying to keep calm.

She stared at me for a moment. "Fine, but I'm mot making any promises. I still have to talk to the director about this," she said, "but I still want you to start on a new case."

She looked pointedly at both of us before walking out.

"Welcome back," Hotch said with a small smile, but it quickly faded away. "Do you wanna tell them, or should I?"

"Uh...I think I should, but it wouldn't hurt to have you there," I answered.

"Of course," he said as we got up to make our way to the bullpen.

Everyone was already huddled around Reid's desk.

"What's going on?" Asked Penelope.

"Yeah, what did Strauss want?" Reid added.

"She was, um, looking for someone to replace Emily on the team, and it looks like I'm back," I explained.

At that, Morgan huffed angrily before stomping away. And I knew why. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that I was back; it was that replacing Emily made it real. Made it so that we had to move on.

Then, I felt like my stomach was doing flip-flops and my mouth filled with spit. I quickly grabbed the trash can next to Reid's desk. I'm not sure who decided on calling it morning sickness, but they're wrong. It definitely isn't a problem in just the morning. When I stood up, they were all staring at me, besides Hotch, who had disappeared.

"I-I'm pregnant," I finally admitted when the silence got too awkward.

"JJ!" Garcia said, smiling, it was the first real smile I'd had seen at the BAU since well... "How long have you known?"

"I found out right before..." my voice trailed off. "I didn't wanna distract us. We needed to focus on Doyle and-"

"We have a case," Hotch said as he stepped into sight.

**I said there would be lots of JJ and I mean JJ was pregnant and I couldn't just ignore that...So does this like even out with Emily being gone? Because JJ's baby is alive so that's good and then Emily being with Doyle is bad (demanding on how you look at it)**


	12. Chapter 12

EMILY POV

I didn't see Ian for the rest of the night and not at all the next day. I even looked in the bedroom, but he must have slipped into the study when I wasn't looking. So, I spent the night and the next morning playing video games with Declan, but my mind was still on Ian. I honestly was a little worried about him. Whenever Ian Doyle was quiet, it was never a good sign.

"Hey, Lauren, can I ask you something?" Asked Declan, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, of course, sweetie," I answered.

"What did you mean earlier? You know, when you said dad wouldn't claim me?" He asked.

I sighed. Now I really wished Ian was here. Declan had a basic understanding of who and what Ian was, but, I don't know; I guess I just didn't wanna be the one to have this conversation with him.

"You know your dad is a..." my voice trailed off; I didn't wanna scare Declan and say bad man, but... "He has a dangerous job and he knows a lot of dangerous people. He was just scared someone would hurt you," I explained as best as I could.

"Well why didn't I just go to live with my mom?" Declan asked.

"What?" Emily asked, confused.

"You know, my real mom; Louise was awesome and loved me and all, but I know she wasn't my real mom," he said.

I froze. I honestly had no clue where and who Declan' s mother was. When I was undercover, Ian told me she was dead and I had just decided not to press the matter.

"Uhhh..." I began, "I honestly don't know...but what I can tell you is that everything your dad has done is because he loves you."

"Okay," he said, sounding disappointed. "Do you wanna go play outside?"

"Um...No not right now, buddy. I'll be out in a couple minutes," I answered.

"But...Okay..."He said, reluctantly getting up.

Once he was outside, I went upstairs and went to the last door in th hall. I knocked twice.

"Ian! Ian!"

No answer.

I twisted the knob and I was surprised to find it unlocked considering Ian was very particular about going into his "study" and kept the door locked at all times. When I went in, I was overwhelmed, and disgusted by the sight.

Ian was passed out on the desk, Scotch in hand, and the whole room smelled of liquor and what I'm pretty sure was vomit.

"Ian," I said softly. "Ian! Ian!" I raised my voice as I shook him.

I jumped back when his head popped up and he start swatting at the air.

"Ian, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

He stared at me before lifting the glass up to his lips.

"Ian!" I repeated, causing him to slam his glass down on the desk and give me a death glare. "We need to talk."

"Now what?" He moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Declan's...He's asking questions," I said, finally getting hid attention as he looked up at me. "He wants to know who his mom is."

Ian suddenly threw his glass at the wall. I cringed at the sound. It probably wasn't a good idea to even have this conversation, especially not with him being drunk, but I decided to press on anyway. What did I have to lose at this point?

"So, I'm guessing there's something you're not telling me..." I said, prompting him.

He just looked up at me, annoyed, and sighed a little too dramatically.

He explained to me that Declan's mother was also in his "business", only she was involved with other things like prostitution,humans trafficking, drugs, etc. Apparently when she found out she was pregnant, she tried to kill herself. Ian didn't go into details, but he said he "kept her under control" until Declan was born and he never saw her again, besides when she tried to squeeze money out of him.

I bit my lip, but remained silent even though I could tell he was waiting for me to say something.

"Ian, I-"

"And now you don't wanna have kids either," he sniped, looking away.

"Ian, I told you, I can't-"

"Why not?" He asked, "Are you planning on leaving, too?"

I sighed. What he had just told me only made me more terrified about how he would react to what I was gonna have to tell him sooner or later.


	13. Side Note

**Hi Okay I forgot the Author's Note on the last chapter so I'm just gonna say what I was gonna say on there right here :)**

**So A) this chapter was originally twice as long but I didn't feel like it so I'm posting the second half tonight AFTER THE SEASON TEN PREMIERE B) I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and support and just ugh you guys are awesome! Some of you have literally made me blush with reviews! And C) I wanted to tell you guys that if you have suggestions or ideas or a scene you want to see or anything just let me know and I'll talk with you about adding it in and I'll probably do it as long as it doesn't interfere with everything else completely (this goes for the rest of my stories too by the way) because I know sometimes when you're reading a fanfic you're like "ugh I wish..." and so I don't know I just want you to feel free to give me suggestions and criticism as well. **

**This is really long sorry guys...**


	14. Chapter 13

EMILY POV

"Ian...t-there's something you don't know about me..." I said; he looked at me with a murderous glare. "When I was little, I had to move around a lot. I didn't have a lot of friends, and that's all I wanted. I would've done anything. And I did. When I was fifteen, I...Ian, I got pregnant." My voice cracked and I felt silent tears sting my eyes and moisten my cheeks. I looked at him, and, for the first time, I couldn't read his expression.

"So you had _his_ baby?" He asked, his voice a deadly calm. "Where is it, Lauren?"

"That's the thing. I didn't have the baby. I was a kid. I was alone. I couldn't. I couldn't tell my mom. I-I didn't know what else to do! I just...I can't justify having more kids when I killed the first one!"

At that point,I had completely broken down. And he was completely silent, just staring past my shoulder like he was in his own little world.

"Ian! Damn it, Ian! Say Something!" I screamed.

I hated it when he did that, especially now. He probably hated me, or thought I was just as bad as Declan's mom, and the last thing I wanted was to end up like she did, but the difference here was no matter what, he would never let me go. I'd be stuck here.

I felt my heart jump into my throat when he finally broke out of his trance and I saw what I thought was anger flicker in his ice-cold, blue eyes.

"Ian, I...I...I," I tried, but I didn't know what to say.

He sighed as whatever it was I saw before leave his eyes.

"Come here," he finally said, holding his arms out.

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

"Come here," he repeated again, this time more...compassionately.

I studied him for a minute before realizing there was no point in debating it. If I didn't, it would look suspicious, and he would get pissed off, and all hell would break lose. Besides, what did I have to lose?

I walked over to him and allowed myself to rest my head on his shoulder, feeling his arms wrap around me tightly.

**I really hope the "secret" wasn't a let down! There was a lot more anticipation about the secret than I expected and I feel like it's just...blah. Please let me know what you guys think! Your reviews are always so amazing, and adorable, and awesome and just thank you :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**So I've been thinking (hence why this update took like a month) like I said before, I wrote this fanfic like three months ago, but since I've been posting it on here, I've realized I really do not like it as much as I thought I did. So I'm probably gonna be changing A LOT **

JJ POV

"I'll get Morgan," I said as I walked toward his office.

I knocked twice and he appeared in the doorway. But he didn't look like Derek Morgan. He just looked...different. "Uh, we have a case," I said, "Hotch wants us in the round-table room in twenty minutes."

"Okay," he replied. There was just something about the way he said it, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

It was a bad idea, and I knew it, but I stepped in and shut the door behind me. I had no clue what my next move was, but I bad to do something. "Derek, we need to talk..." I said.

"About what?" he asked in a forced tone. "Look, I know this is hard on you, but-" I began.

"Oh, come on, JJ! You too?" He demanded. "Let me guess we need to 'move on?' Accept it? JJ, how the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"We don't, Derek, that's not what I'm saying and you know it! What I'm saying is this didn't about you! You're not the only one who misses her! You're not the only one that goes home at night just hoping that..." My voice trailed off and tears soaked my only orbs. "Do you wanna know what Henry asked me last night? He asked when he would get to see his Aunt Emmy again, and I didn't even know what to tell him..."

I felt like such a monster for snapping on him like that. It was more than obvious that his relationship with Emily was...different than the ones the rest of us had with her.

"JJ, I'm so sor-" He began, his voice softer than usual.

"Don't be sorry, Derek," I sighed. "I know I have no right to say anything."

"JJ, you're right. I just...I can't believe she's gone," he said, looking down. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Hey, uh Hotch needs you guys for the briefing," said Seaver, popping her head in.

"Of course," I said, offering them both a small smile.

When we got to the conference room, I sat in-between Morgan and Reid. Garcia was standing up in front and Rossi, Seaver, and Hotch sat in that order.

"Okay crime fighters, it looks like you're heading to a small town of Delmar, which is in both Delaware and Maryland. The first victim was Martha Summons, a high school teacher," Garcia said, revealing a picture of a brunette with dark brown eyes. I couldn't help but think she looked a little like Emily to be honest..."She was found in a ditch in the outskirts of the town. Next is forty year-old Alison Cross. She was a lawyer who lived in Delmar, but worked nearby in Georgetown, Delaware. She was reported missing three days ago and found this morning dead in the woods behind the local high school."

"What was the cause of death?" I asked.

"And that would be on everyone's tablet because I don't wanna look at it again," Garcia answered.

"The murder weapon was a screw driver?" Morgan asked.

"According to the ME, the unsub shoved it into the back of each of the victim's skulls. Right where the spinal cord connects the brain," explained Hotch.

"Each victim was also raped repeatedly and had cuts going from there wrists to there elbow," added Reid.

"So he's a sadist," concluded Rossi.

"Or the cuts could be religious," I suggested.

"It could be but there's nothing else in the MO to suggest that," said Derek.

"Either way, Alison Cross went missing twenty-four hours after Martha Summons was found, meaning we have less than that to build a profile," said Hotch. "Wheels up in thirty."

**Thank you so much for reading? Reviews always are appreciated, good or bad! **


	16. Notice

Hi, everyone! I'm so so so sorry I haven't been on here to update or read anything in forever! Between school, problems my family is having, and the fact that I don't have wifi every other week, it's been hard to actually make it on here. Luckily though, things are slowing down and I'm going to have a lot more time on my hands, but I'm only going to update my fics if people are interested. Please message me or leave a review if you want me to continue this story. Thank you. If people do seem interested I'll post a new chapter on Thursday


	17. Chapter 15

_Emily POV_

I was in the bathroom and trying to get dressed because Declan wanted to try out for Lacrosse and needed sticks. And of course Ian obliged. So we were all taking a little road trip to the mall. Fun.

If only I could get these God damn pants on! I had been trying to button them for what felt like as long as I could remember, but they just wouldn't give in. And I knew they had fit only two weeks ago and it's not like I had been eating any more than usual. I had been staying decently active, of course not as much as I had when I was running around chasing serial killers, but I wasn't _that_ bad. I could just get another pair of course but I was determined to figure out what the hell...

Then, it hit me. I felt like I had just been hit by a car. Right in the ribs. I couldn't breathe. You know what else I couldn't do? Remember my last period.

Pregnant.

I was pregnant.

**I know it's short and this is probably my least favorite chapter that I've ever written and I'm sorry and DON'T HATE ME *hides face* mkay bye... please let me know what you think, whether it's good or bad. **


	18. Chapter 16

**Look I'm actually updating pretty much on time! To all of you people who update on a certain day of the week every week, I admire you because I wish I could do that! Anyhow, happy reading! Hope you like**

DEREK POV

The flight to the Eastern Shore took less than an hour. We landed in a town named Salisburry before driving another half hour to Delmar. Hotch and Seaver went to Delmar PD while Rossi went to the morgue, and Reid, JJ, and I went to the most recent crime scene.

Some of the leaves were coated in dry blood and the area seemed pretty isolated.

"There's blood on the ground, meaning here's probably killed her here," I said.

"Yeah, but the torture was definately done at a secondary location," said JJ.

"Not nessecarily," said Reid, "Ted Bundy raped his victims in the woods before bludgeoning them to death."

"Yeah, but this unsub cuts their arms. Also the ME found signs of restraints consistent with being bound to a chair," said JJ, looking at a case file.

"So, he abducts them, takes them to a secondary location, and then kills and dumps them," I concluded.

"I'm not so sure..." JJ said, "I mean, the goal of a sadist isn't to kill, it's to cause pain, so why just kill her?"

"Maybe he needs something from them," suggested Reid.

"Well, what could he want from them?" JJ asked.

"Fear," I answered simply.

That's when JJ's phone rang and she stepped away before returning.

"That was Hotch; another woman was just reported missing."

**Okay so kinda just a sneak peak at what's ahead: the next chapter is a POV I've never done before and probably won't do again and then after that back to Emily because I'm sure you guys wanna know what's going on there :)**


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: As I've said before, this fic was written by my past self and I'm just kind of going through and rewriting and fixing things. That being said, I very much considered taking this chapter out because part of me just feels like its kinda irrelevant, but I ended up keeping it since A) I already told you guys to expect a new POV and B) I don't know, it might be helpful or interesting not really sure. If you guys are interested in new chapters with this POV that I could write from scratch let me know and I might fit them in there (same thing goes for if you don't). **

**UNSUB POV **

I stood in the darkest corner of the room, as still as a statue, staring at _her._ She was finally starting to wake up, but she looked disoriented, so I figured I would let everything register in her mind before it began. It was much much more fun that way. She looked around for a minute, trying to figure it out. I felt a smirk begin to form on my face. After that, she started tugging on the ropes that I knew securely kept her wrists and ankles bound to the metal chair.

"Hello?" she called out. "Hello? Can someone please help me? I don't know where I am or what's happening! Please!"

I chuckled, stepping out into the silver-ish white light to reveal myself.

"W-who are you?" she asked, her voice soft and quivering.

"That's not important," I answered. I'm guessing that it was because she saw the blade at my side that she started panicking and squirming.

"Please!" she pleaded, beginning to cry, but the words did nothing but encourage my excitement. "You'll never get away with this," she growled, stil trying to break free.

"Oh, but, sweetheart, I already have," I laughed, digging the knife into her flesh and allowing the melody of her screams to fill my ears.

**AN: Next chapter is back to Emily :) **


End file.
